Undergrads Season 2: Episode 3 Girlfriends
by theclumsystallion
Summary: Follows the Undergrads Gimpy, Rocko, Cal and Nitz through their second year at CSJCC, Techerson Tech and State U. COMPLETED!
1. Girlfriends 1

(Gimpy's platform. All his men are ruthlessly engaged in a game of quake)  
  
Gimpy: (Sweat dripping down his face as he tugs and pulls at his joystick) The day is almost ours men. Soon we will once again conquer the Quake universe.  
  
Mump: The celebration is ready to commence G-Prime  
  
Gimpy: Excellent. Only three more players. Victory is almost ours.  
  
On of Gimpy's men: (Closes in on screen. He has a player cornered. The player has his hands in the air.) Die under the wrath of G-Prime! (Fires and with beeps the player explodes in blood)  
  
Gimpy: Good work men. (Gimpy closes in on a player with his back to him. He fires and the player explodes in blood.) Excellent men. One more player to go. Find him.  
  
All: Yes sir G-Prime  
  
(The whole room is moving, showing different students looking carefully into their screen. Suddenly, one of the students screams. Suddenly, their screen floods with red and the screen flashes 'GAME OVER')  
  
Gimpy: The hell?  
  
Student: (Trembling) Didn't see him coming.  
  
Gimpy: (Looks carefully into his screen. He scans over. Another scream echoes from behind. Two students fall off their chairs trembling) Whats going on? (Scans the area. His own team mates fall at his sides in the game. He is the only one left)  
  
Mump: Sir! Pull out! Your the only one left  
  
Gimpy: Dammit Mump! Leave me alone! (Gimpy, sweating more than ever, carefully maneuvering his way through the level.) The force is strong with this one. (Suddenly from behind him (in the game) there is a shot fired. Gimpy falls to the ground (in the game)) Who-who are you?  
  
Figure: (Female voice) Someone you know very well.  
  
Gimpy: She-prime?  
  
Figure: She-prime? Gimpy knows more than one girl?  
  
(The purple hair comes into view)  
  
Gimpy: You! Nitz's friend!  
  
Jesse: Sorry Gimp, but you are offline!  
  
Gimpy: Nooooooo!  
  
~ Cue theme 


	2. Girlfriends 2

(Opens on Nitz's room. Nitz is talking to Cal, but Cal isn't listening as he is reading a coloring book upside down)  
  
Nitz: So see Cal? I have no idea what to do! I mean, I like Jesse. A lot, but I can't just leave Kimmy because she likes me now, but Jesse doesn't want to date, she just wants to be friends. I don't know, you seem to know something about the ladies Cal, what should I do?  
  
Cal: (Enthralled) Aw guy, it's easy! Just sleep with her. Thats what I always do.  
  
Nitz: (Cocks an eyebrow) You haven't heard a word I've said in the last ten minutes have you?  
  
Cal: Aw guy, I only realized you were here two minutes ago.  
  
Nitz: Hmmmm.  
  
Rocko: (Bashes open door with a big smile) Guys, I have the answer to all your troubles.  
  
Nitz: Do you ever knock Rocko?  
  
Rocko: My fraternity is having a party tonight. (Rocko looks proud) You know, my ALL GIRLS fraternity?  
  
Nitz: Yes Rocko, you've spent the last month reminding me.  
  
Gimpy: (Comes on screen) Nitz! I have important matters to discuss with you. (Quiets down) In private!  
  
Rocko: Wait on! I'm not done yet.  
  
Nitz: Can it wait a second Gimpy?  
  
Gimpy: (Looking disgruntled)  
  
Rocko: Anyways, it's happening this saturday night. Tons of chicks there, and their excited to meet all my friends! Your all invited. (Rocko looks down at Cal) Except you.  
  
Cal: Oh, thats ok buddy guy. I have a date that night anyways.  
  
Rocko: Yeah (stuttering) Well, I live with fifteen girls.  
  
Cal: Congradulations guy. I'm happy for you.  
  
Rocko: (Dissapointed on the non-reaction) Whatever. Anyways, see you all saturday night! (Turns and leaves)  
  
Gimpy: Now Nitz. Important matters. We need privacy.  
  
Nitz: (Walks over to computer and sits down) Cal? Do you mind?  
  
Cal: (Doesn't here. Is humming as he reads)  
  
Nitz: He won't here. What is it Gimpy?  
  
Gimpy: I've made virtual contact with a fem-bot you know quite well.  
  
Nitz: I wasn't aware that I knew any fem-bots.  
  
Gimpy: Don't play dumb with me geek-boy. I know you've been thinking about her.  
  
Nitz: Jesse?  
  
Gimpy: Thats the one. We've been speaking lately, and we're going out for coffee this saturday.  
  
Nitz: You and Jesse? What?  
  
Gimpy: Just letting you know so you don't hear it from someone else.  
  
Nitz: Like who?  
  
(Knock at Nitz's door)  
  
Gimpy: She told me she was going to visit you today, so I figured I'd get it in at the lasst minute.  
  
Nitz: Hmmmm. (Gets up and answers the door. Jesse is leaning on the side on the door.)  
  
Jesse: Hey Nitz  
  
Nitz: Bluh?  
  
(Jesse strolls into the room)  
  
Jesse: Hey Cal.  
  
Cal: Hey Jesse-lady.  
  
Jesse: Do you have to add lady or guy to the end of everything you say?  
  
Cal: (Looks up) *Slurp*  
  
Jesse: Right. (Turns toward computer) Hey, it's the gimp-tron!  
  
Gimpy: (Blushes) Hi.  
  
Jesse: How have you been in the last five minutes?  
  
Gimpy: (Stuttering) Well I-I was-  
  
Nitz: (Gives Gimpy a knowing look from behind Jesse)  
  
Gimpy: I have to go anyways. G-Prime over and out.  
  
(Gimpy's face dissapears on the screen and Jesse turns to Nitz)  
  
Jesse: So how have you been?  
  
Nitz: (Sitting on bed) Oh you know, the usual.  
  
Jesse: That boring hey?  
  
Nitz: Pretty much.  
  
Jesse: Have you talked to Broedy and Kruger much this year?  
  
Nitz: A bit.  
  
Jesse: How is school going.  
  
Nitz: Pretty good.  
  
Jesse: (Looking frusterated) Did I come at a bad time or something?  
  
Nitz: (Turning his back) Not at all.  
  
Jesse: Whats wrong with you?  
  
Nitz: Oh nothing. I just have a lot on my mind.  
  
Jesse: Right. Hey, have you talked to Kimmy since you got back.  
  
Nitz: (Gritting his teeth. He gets up and starts yelling) What do you care? Huh? And since when have you and Gimpy been talking? Are you just gonna leave me out of the loop in everything you do? What am I to you now? A nobody? Why don't you just go for coffee with Rocko too?  
  
Jesse: (Rolls her eyes and gets up) I can see I came at a bad time. Listen, gimme a call when you grow up, ok?  
  
Nitz: Yeah, we'll just see about that.  
  
Jesse: (Leaves room and closes door behind herself)  
  
Cal: Thats some loud yelling guy. We should get an RA in here.  
  
Nitz: (Gritting teeth) I'm sick of all this RA crap your pulling Cal! You can't be these two people and keep giving me warnings! A month and a half has gone by and I'm already half way to being sent home!  
  
Cal: (Blank hurt look on his face)  
  
Nitz: (Growling leaves the room and slams the door behind himself)  
  
*  
  
(Gimpy's platform. He is standing in front of a mirror in his room. A pile of clothes are at the side of his bed)  
  
Gimpy: What am I going to wear?  
  
(Looking disgruntled, he is rummaging around in his box, throwing clothes everywhere. He pulls out some Star Wars shirts.)  
  
Gimpy: Ah, the classics never die. (Piles all the Star Wars shirts together, trying each on and posing in front of the mirror)  
  
Mump: (Runs in panting. Comes directly up to Gimpy's empty chair and starts talking to it) Sir! The RA! She's on a rampage! She's already shut down three of your operations today, and she getting wiser to operation- (Mump stops realizing Gimpy isn't in his chair. He turns and finds Gimpy in front of the mirror. Mump screams and runs over to the mirror) Sir! I apologize! I don't know how this got in here. I'll have it removed immediately sir. I apologize)  
  
Gimpy: (Hides his clothes when he is spotted) (Nervously) Oh, no. Was just just, um, using this for a new-(Gimpy looks desperately around the room and sees a leak in the ceiling) To stops these leaks.  
  
Mump: With a mirror?  
  
Gimpy: (Pause) yes  
  
Mump: (looking suspicious) Right sir. Well, what should we do about the RA?  
  
Gimpy: (without paying attention) Just do the usual.  
  
Mump: Sir?  
  
Gimpy: I'm busy now Mump! And next time, knock before you enter!  
  
Mump: (Looking very suspicious, leaves without a word)  
  
Gimpy: (Pulls out his box of clothes again) Heh heh. Never the wiser.  
  
*  
  
Cal: (Patrolling the halls as RA. He sees across the hall a stack of boxes in front of a room) Thats a fire hazard.  
  
(Cal walks toward the room. He looks in. A girl is pulling out books and such from a box)  
  
Cal: Boxes in front of the door is a fire hazard lady. You can't-  
  
(The girl turns around. she has long blond hair, blue eyes and the same big, oblivious smile Cal wears)  
  
Girl: I'm sorry pretty guy. My name is Catherine.  
  
Cal: (Glasses slip off his face and his mouth is wide open)  
  
Catherine: I'll get the boxes moved soon. Wow! Are you an RA? I love RA's, and bunnies! And kitties!  
  
Cal: (Slams door behind him and jumps the girl. Giggles are heard from inside the room)  
  
~Commercial 


	3. Girlfriends 3

(Rocko is in the main room of his frat house while the girls are around him decorating)  
  
Rocko: Man, this party is gonna kick ass, hey?  
  
(All the girls stop to look at him, confused)  
  
Rocko: I mean, (raises voice) this party will be super fun, hey pretty ladies?  
  
(Girls all giggle)  
  
Rocko: (cringes and gets up to go to his room) (In hall by himself) Geez, sometimes I wounder if this facade is really worth it.  
  
(A hot girl is standing in the hall. She has a cigarette in her mouth and she is trying to light it, but her lighter isn't going)  
  
Rocko: (Big smile) Don't worry, I can help you with that.  
  
Girl: (Looking bored) (Lifts her cigarette towards him. Rocko pulls out his lighter. It had a naked girl on it. He tried to hide is with a smile) I don't care.  
  
Rocko: (Sounding unnatural) Oh, well, I'd hate to offend you. You know women aren't just objects for mens use.  
  
Girl: Whatever (Takes a drag)  
  
Rocko: (Sounding rehearsed) So what's your name?  
  
Girl: (Looking bored) Do you even care?  
  
Rocko: Uhhhhh  
  
Girl: (Opens door to Rocko's room. Gestures into it) Sex. You wanna have?  
  
Rocko: (Music stops. Rocko's mouth is wide open) Pardon?  
  
Girl: Do you want to have sex?  
  
Rocko: (Shaking and sweating, but can't speak.) I-I-I-  
  
Girl: Just stand there if you want to.  
  
Rocko: (Can't move)  
  
Girl: (Smiles and drags Rocko into the room. She closes the door behind her.  
  
(View switches to downstairs as the girls hear a bed creaking upstairs)  
  
*  
  
(Nitz pacing around campus.)  
  
Kimmy: Nitz!  
  
Kimmy: (Nitz turns around to greet Kimmy. She gives him a big hug) I haven't seen you for ages.  
  
Nitz: Oh. Hi Kimmy.  
  
Kimmy: Nitz! It's so great to see you again! Hasn't this first month gone by so fast? I have been doing so much I don't even know where to start! What about you?  
  
Nitz: Um, I guess it's been busy.  
  
Kimmy; Oh Nitz, the same as ever. Always so calm and collected. Nothing seems to ever bother you about school even when things are-  
  
Nitz: (Eyes widen) Kimmy, do you want to go out on a date this friday?  
  
Kimmy: (Big smile) Oh Nitz, that would be great! I know this cute little coffee shop just off campus. There lattee's are just to die for! I always liked them and we always go celebrate there after a performance with my drama group where-  
  
Nitz: Cool. I'll meet you there at 6, ok?  
  
Kimmy: That sounds great! I gotta go Nitz! I'll see you then.  
  
Nitz: (Big smile) (To himself) That will show those jerks  
  
*  
  
(Back in Nitz's room)  
  
Nitz: (To computer) Gimpy, are you there?  
  
Gimpy: Nitz. What do you want?  
  
Nitz: Oh, too busy talking to Jesse I see.  
  
Gimpy: I will not have you interrupt my precious conversation with a certain purple haired girl which who will remain nameless.  
  
Nitz: Oh thats fine. (Sits back in his chair and puts his hands up behind his head.) Just thought you should know I have a date this friday too.  
  
Gimpy: Thats excellent. Gotta go!  
  
Nitz: Wait, you didn't hear who it was with.  
  
Gimpy: Kimmy Burton I'm sure.  
  
Nitz: What?  
  
Gimpy: Yeah. Jesse said that you too were already dating. Congradulations Nitz. Signing off. Wish me luck on friday!  
  
Nitz: Wait!  
  
Gimpy: (Has already signed off)  
  
Nitz: Hmm.  
  
*  
  
(Change scene to a bright pink room. Clothes are scattered all over the floor and Catherine and Cal are lying in bed together)  
  
Cal: Wow! This is great lady, just laying here and talking about everything!  
  
Catherine: Wow! This is great. (Pause) Want to have sex again?  
  
Cal: (looking a little hurt) But lady, I want to talk! What about you? Tell me about you?  
  
Catherine: (Big oblivious smile on her face) My names Catherine! Yay for Catherine!  
  
Cal: Wow, that sure is a pretty name.  
  
Catherine: It sure is! (Looks around with big plastic smile) I like bunnies!  
  
Cal: (Looking sadder) You said that already.  
  
Catherine: (Pause) I'm gonna go now.  
  
Cal: Wait! Don't you want to talk more lady?  
  
Catherine: Sorry. I gotta go see some of my other handsome boys. Bye handsome boy!  
  
Cal: Wait!  
  
(Door slams behind her)  
  
Cal: Call me?  
  
*  
  
(Rocko's room. The girl is laying beside them. Rocko is cuddled up to her and she is smoking a cigarette)  
  
Rocko: This is really great, you know? I never thought I'd meet someone again I could talk to like this. It wasn't all about sex when I lost my girlfriend you know. We had a lot of memories together.  
  
Girl: (Expression hasn't changed)  
  
Rocko: I mean, I've never just laid in bed with a girl and talked for so long. You know what I mean?  
  
Girl: (still smoking, not paying attention)  
  
Rocko: What are you thinking about?  
  
Girl: (Looks at him with a cocked eyebrow) You want to have sex again?  
  
Rocko: (Tearing up) It's like we share the same mind.  
  
Girl: (Tosses aside cigarette and jumps on top of Rocko again)  
  
(Commercial) 


	4. Girlfriends 4

(Scene comes in. Gimpy is getting ready in his room. He had his hair slicked back messily and a Star Wars tee-shirt on. He's looking into the mirror making final adjustments)  
  
Gimpy: Splendid. All systems almost ready.  
  
(knock at the door)  
  
Mump: Permission to enter G-Prime.  
  
Gimpy: (Not looking toward the door) Permission denied. Mump, is my boat here yet to take me back to the main land?  
  
Mump: (Pause. Voice comes behind the door) Sir, your men need you! We have suffered horrible defeats today against the merciless RA today.  
  
Gimpy: (Looking annoyed) Enter Mump.  
  
Mump: (Comes in and screams) Sir! What's become of you?  
  
Gimpy: I'm leaving for the mainland tonight on a special operation that requires me to look my best.  
  
Mump: Sir, we need you tonight! If you keep neglecting-  
  
Gimpy: Dammit Mump! Don't you see? This is more important than that! This is the most important thing-  
  
Mump: More important then your men? More important then spreading mass chaos? More important (pauses) than the force?  
  
(Tense music. Zooms in on Gimpy's face. He is sweating and looking torn. Mump is looking expectant with his arms crossed)  
  
Gimpy: (Finally) Yes.  
  
(Students have been listening outside the door)  
  
All: (Gasp)  
  
(They all walk in. gimpy has his arms crossed)  
  
Gimpy: You want to know the truth men? Fine. I'm going out with my girlfriend.  
  
All: (Gasp again)  
  
Gimpy: But I've seen the light now men. We should all embrace women as our equals. We should allow them into our home with open arms. They are not evil, no. They are our equals and betters. Don't you see?  
  
(Silence)  
  
(Scene zooms to the dock. All the men are holding Gimpy, carrying him out. He is struggling.)  
  
Gimpy: Get your hands off of me!  
  
(They throw him into a boat at the dock)  
  
Gimpy: Fine, if thats the way you want to be. I accept the prosecution of my actions to the full extent of the law. If you banish me for my beliefs, fine.  
  
Mump: (Waving evilly) Give our regards to the main landers.  
  
(The students all walk inside. Mump turns around at the last moment)  
  
Mump: (To the boat driver) Take this traitor back to the main land.  
  
Driver: (Nods)  
  
Gimpy: (Looking back at war deck as he gets farther away) Ah crap.  
  
*  
  
(Rocko is at the party. All the girls are standing around him laughing)  
  
Rocko: And then I set all the bunnies free, and they went to live in the fields free forever.  
  
Girls: (All clapping admiringly)  
  
Rocko: (Eyes brighten) Hey! Thats my girlfriend, in the corner there.  
  
(Rocko's girl laying against the wall in the corner smoking)  
  
Rocko: Come over here! I want you to meet some people.  
  
(The girl taps the cigarette. The ashes fall on the floor and she shakes her head.)  
  
Girl: Wow Rocko. (Fake smile) She seems . . . nice.  
  
Rocko: Oh, she's wicked. We had the most amazing talks. Like last night, we really got to my issues that I faced in high school as a bully.  
  
Girl: Wow Rocko, thats great. What did you figure out?  
  
Rocko: (Pause) Well nothing really. I sorta just talked and she listened (Pause) I think.  
  
Girl: Oh.  
  
(Shift back to the girl, still in the same position smoking in the corner)  
  
Girl: Well, what's her name?  
  
Rocko: (Looks at her) I don't know. (to himself) And what's more, for once I really want to know. (Walks up to girl) Hey there hot buns. Hows it going.  
  
Rocko's girl: (Looks at him befuddled) What?  
  
Rocko: What's up?  
  
Rocko's girl: (Shrugs) i dunno.  
  
Rocko: (Looking awkward) Look, this is kinda embarrasing but this is the first time I have ever said this to a girl.  
  
Rocko's girl: (Looks up bored)  
  
Rocko: (Deep breath) Well, you know, we have been talking a lot lately, and we've really connected on a level I never knew about. I feel like I can tell you everything. Like, sex doesn't even matter.  
  
Rocko's girl: (Looking bored still)  
  
Rocko: So (Pause, looking stressed) this is really hard to say, and it's only three simple words (Still stuttering and sweating. Then finally) What's your name?  
  
Rocko's girl: (laughs. She gives him a playful punch in the arm.) Your too much. (she grabs him and pulls him away from the party upstairs. They go into Rocko's room and close the door behind them. Rocko looks a little hurt)  
  
*  
  
(Cal in hallway outside Catherine's room. He's looking sad and lonely until Catherine walks up. He brightens up.)  
  
Cal: Hey their Catherine!  
  
Catherine: *Slurp*  
  
Cal: It's me! Cal!  
  
Catherine: (Big oblivious smile)  
  
Cal: Cal! See! Doo-dla-dloo!  
  
Catherine: Aw hey handsome guy. I like bunnies.  
  
Cal: Me too! (thinking) wait a minute, you told me that already.  
  
Catherine: *Slurp*  
  
Cal: (blushes) I got you something real special lady, since I know you like bunnies. (Reaches behind his back) ta-da! See! It's a bunny coloring book! With crayons! For you!  
  
Catherine: Ok handsome guy. (She walks forward and into her room right past Cal)  
  
Cal: Wait! You didn't take your presents!  
  
Catherine: Oh wow! Presents!  
  
Cal: Yeah, aren't they pretty?  
  
Catherine: Yeah. (looks at Cal confused, then gets up and leaves)  
  
Cal: Wait Catherine. Do you want to talk for awhile? I love just talkin sometimes.  
  
Catherine: Me too guy! (Walks out of her room leaving Cal there by himself  
  
Cal: (whimpering himself)  
  
*  
  
(Nitz walks into his room and closes the door behind him. Cal is on his bed, all dressed up looking sad.)  
  
Nitz: Cal? Is that you.  
  
Cal: It sure is buddy-Nitz-guy.  
  
Nitz: Whats wrong?  
  
Cal: My girlfriend Catherine and I are going out on a date tonight. You know, Catherine. She-  
  
Nitz: (Waves him off) Right Cal. You've been talking about her non-stop all week. (Keeps moving into his room. Goes into his closet and grabs some clothes)  
  
Cal: I think she's busy though cause she hasn't called or anything, but I guess we were only supposed to go at three 'o clock.  
  
Nitz: (Looks at clock) Uh Cal, that was four hours ago.  
  
Cal: Oh, thats ok guy. I'll just keep waiting here.  
  
Nitz: (Looks concerned)  
  
Cal: Besides, I can just talk to you while I wait, right?  
  
Nitz: Uh, sorry Cal. I am going out with Kimmy tonight.  
  
Cal: (Looking alarmed) What! (regaining composure) I mean, thats great guy. Wow, have a special time.  
  
Nitz: (Looking a little guilty) Sorry Cal. I'd really like to stay, but-  
  
Cal: Aw, it's ok guy. Catherine will call at any moment. (Leans in toward the phone which is sitting in the middle of his bed, Cal bending down to it as thought he is worshipping it)  
  
Nitz: Uh Cal, maybe you should go do something else tonight. I'm sure there are plenty of other girls-  
  
Cal: No way Nitz guy. There is only one girl for me, just like I'm the only one for Catherine.  
  
Nitz: (Looking really sad now) Ok Cal. Well, I'm already late so I gotta go. Have fun.  
  
Cal: You too buddy guy! (Waves goodbye. Nitz smiles back at him. As soon as the door closes, Cal looks at the phone whimpering) 


	5. Girlfriends 5

(Scene opens on a bohemian style coffee shop. Smoke is heavy in the air. Nitz walks in and sees Kimmy at a table. He walks over)  
  
Kimmy: Hi Nitz!  
  
Nitz: Uh, (awkward wave) hey Kimmy.  
  
Kimmy: It's so great to see you again. How was your week.  
  
Nitz: Don't ask. I'd say from what has been happening this week that the world went upside down.  
  
Kimmy: How come?  
  
Nitz: Well, to start, my friend Gimpy is out on a date tonight with this girl who was on my floor last year, Rocko is out a a party with tons of girls and for once Cal is the only one sitting at home by the phone. Meanwhile I'm out on a date with- (Nitz cuts himself off)  
  
Kimmy: What?  
  
Nitz: (Blushes) Nothing.  
  
Kimmy: What? C'mon Nitz. You can tell me anything.  
  
Nitz: (Blushes and smiles) I'm out on a date with the girl I've had a crush on for five years.  
  
Kimmy: (Puts her hands to her chest) Oh. That is so sweet Nitz.  
  
Nitz: (smiles) Yeah. It kind of is. (More to himself) I'm on a date with Kimmy Burton.  
  
Kimmy: I had no idea you've felt like this for so long. I'm so happy that we're finally out on a date. Isn't this place great?  
  
Nitz: (Looking around) (More to himself again) This is where I have my first date with Kimmy Burton. (Back to Kimmy) It's so wierd that I've walked by this place so many times and never really even thought about it.  
  
Kimmy: I know. Like in my freshman year, we all watched the big presentation in the huge auditorium. i never dreamed what it might look like from the stage, but thats where I had my Sophmore year audition. It was so amazing seeing all the eyes out there on me after I'd been part of the crowd before. Isn't the just crazy Nitz.  
  
Nitz: (Seeming mellow) Yeah. It kinda is. (Moves forward on the table and grabs Kimmy's hand) Kimmy. There is something between us isn't there?  
  
Kimmy: (leans forward) I've felt it too.  
  
Nitz: Would you like to be (Nitz pauses and then with a little more pride almost announces) be my girlfriend?  
  
Kimmy: (Big smile) I'd love to Nitz.  
  
Nitz: (The little window pops up in the corner of the screen with Nitz's thoughts. There is an explosion and Nitz is jumping in the air wildly. it proceeds like this for a few moments.)  
  
Kimmy: (leans in and Nitz and Kimmy kiss)  
  
*  
  
(Scene opens on Rocko's room. There is satisfied moaning under his blanket. Suddenly Rocko falls out the side of the bed.)  
  
Rocko: (crosses his arms and stares at the wall)  
  
Rockos girl: (Comes out from under the covers) Whats wrong?  
  
Rocko: (Looking upset, but not answering)  
  
Rockos girl: Come back into bed man.  
  
Rocko: Man? Man! You don't even know my name!  
  
Rockos girl: So?  
  
Rocko: So? Here I thought you were interested in me, but now i get the feeling that your just interested in sex.  
  
Rockos girl: (Pause) So you wanna keep going?  
  
Rocko: No friggin' way. I'm not just some piece of meat that you can come and gnaw on when your hungry. I'm a person dammit. I have feelings and emotions and stuff.  
  
Rockos girl: C'mon, you sound like a chick.  
  
Rocko: No I don't. I just demand a little respect once and awhile. I'm a person too you know. I need to be-  
  
Rockos girl: You sound like a chick. Man, living here has changed you into a pussy.  
  
Rocko: How dare you use that word as an insult. (Rocko gasps and covers his mouth)  
  
Rockos girl: See what I mean?  
  
Rocko: Dear god. She's right. What am I saying? Free sex for nothing? What am I walking away from?  
  
Rocko's girl: C'mon. This time I'll go on top. You won't have to move a muscle.  
  
Rocko: (Shakes his head. Looks at the girl. She is seductively patting the mattress. Rocko starts to move forward, then stops) You know what? (Stops to think) Suddenly, (pause) I'm not in the mood.  
  
Rockos girl: (Jaw drops) What?  
  
Rocko: Thats right. No, I'm not in the mood. Right now, I'm in the mood to go sit around, and talk to my nerdy friends. They'll listen to my feelings. They want to know the inner Rocko, not just this sexy outer skin. (Proudly turns on his heel out the door) Whatever. If you ever change your mind, I'm right across the hall.  
  
Rocko: Sure. (Thinking to himself) Maybe I'll get some chocolate ice cream while I'm at it.  
  
*  
  
(Coffee shop in SU. Jesse is waiting at a table by herself.)  
  
Gimpy: (Bursts in the door. He is sweating and panting and his shirt is soaked)  
  
Jesse: What happened to you?  
  
Gimpy: (Panting. Sits down at the table) Had-to-run-from-dock-sorry-late  
  
Jesse: (Cocks an eyebrow) Dude, the dock is like a five minute walk from State U.  
  
Gimpy: don't-get out-much  
  
Jesse: Whatever. (Sips her coffee)  
  
Gimpy: (Straightens up. The pressure suddenly seems to be coming back to him. He seems awkward not knowing what to say)  
  
Jesse: You gonna order some coffee or something?  
  
Gimpy: Oh right. (Looks around, not knowing what to do)  
  
Jesse: (Shakes her head) Don't worry. I'll go grab it. What do you want?  
  
Gimpy: (Stuttering) Uh, just an instant coffee.  
  
Jesse: What?  
  
Gimpy: I never drink any other kind of coffee.  
  
Jesse: How about a latte?  
  
Gimpy: Sure. That sounds good.  
  
Jesse: (Walks toward the counter)  
  
Gimpy: (In his head) What's wrong with me? Last year at Tech I was elected 'most charismatic' on our floor and now I can't even get one word out. C'mon G-Prime. Think! Your superior intelect will save you.  
  
Jesse: (Sits back down) They were all out of latte, so I suppose just a plain coffee will go?  
  
Gimpy: Thank you.  
  
(They sit together. Jesse looks natural and laid back, but Gimpy looks uptight and nervous. Jesse leans back in her chair, the top of her shirt falls down her front a little. Gimpy pulls at his collar)  
  
Jesse: Man, my professors are out to get me. This one always asks me to answer in class. I don't understand why he won't leave me alone.  
  
Gimpy: Yeah. Those professors. Always asking questions.  
  
Jesse: Dude. I thought you did all your classes online.  
  
Gimpy: Oh yeah.  
  
Jesse: How does that work?  
  
Gimpy: Well, I wouldn't really know. All my classes are really easy and mostly about computer technology. You see, this week we learned recursitive functions which are-  
  
Jesse: (Rolls her eyes) Here comes the computer mumbo-jumbo  
  
Gimpy: (Stops) Oops, sorry.  
  
Jesse: What?  
  
Gimpy: I just said sorry.  
  
Jesse: Sorry? Gimpy, what's up? You never say sorry.  
  
Gimpy: I don't? Oh, sorry.  
  
Jesse: Geez, you too? Nitz got by by the weird bug this week too. What is with guys?  
  
Gimpy: (Sighs) It's just cause I'm a little nervous, this being our first date and all, and my men-  
  
Jesse: Wo, back up. What?  
  
Gimpy: My men. They kicked me off my-  
  
Jesse: No before that. About the date.  
  
Gimpy: Oh, i just said I'm nervous cause this is our first date and all.  
  
Jesse: (Looks a little embarassed) Sorry Gimpy. I want to be just friends. I thought we were just gonna hang out tonight. I didn't think this was a date.  
  
Gimpy: (Speechless) Oh?  
  
Jesse: Yeah. your a great guy, and I mean, I love hanging out with geeks, but I just don't see us that way.  
  
Gimpy: Oh.  
  
Jesse: Sorry. (Looks awkward) I'm gonna go now, k? Don't hesitate to call, ok?  
  
Gimpy: (sniffles as Jesse walks away. He sits alone at his table) Goodbye.  
  
*  
  
(Cal, Rocko and for the first time ever, Gimpy in person, and all sitting in Nitz's room. Rocko is holding an empty carton of chocolate ice cream)  
  
Rocko: I'd never thought I'd see the day we were all waiting up for Nitz.  
  
Gimpy: I know. It seems like everything sort of went backwards this week.  
  
Rocko: I still can't believe you went out on a date and got kicked out of your residence for it. (Rocko slams his fist) If you want I could go bash some heads over there and get them to take you back.  
  
Gimpy: (Raises a hand) No no. If I am to reestablish command there, it will have to be using wit, not muscle.  
  
(The phone rings. Cal jumps super high and grabs the phone out of mid air. He excitedly fumbles the phone trying to pick up an finally succeeds)  
  
Cal: Catherine! I knew you'd call! (Waits a moment, then smile dissapears) Oh Kimmy. No Nitz isn't back yet. (Wait) Sure I'll tell him you have his coat. (wait) ok. Bye. (Hangs up. Sits back on his bed in his original pose)  
  
Rocko: I'm only gonna wait up a little while longer. I don't want to go back to the frat just yet. I need to get some distance from girls for awhile.  
  
Gimpy: And I don't know where I am gonna live now with my men having evicted me from my home base.  
  
(Silence. They all sigh.)  
  
Rocko: Well I learned one thing. People aren't just things for our amusement. They have feelings and emotions, and I'm not just some hunk of meat! I have needs too! I want to be treated with respect!  
  
Gimpy: How long will you live by this?  
  
Rocko: (Shrugs) Probably for another ten minutes. (Pulls paper out of his pocket) I got ma bitches number right here.  
  
Cal: And I learned that sometimes ladies don't call cause there phone is broken, so you just gotta keep waiting until they call you, no matter how long it takes, because sometimes one lady is all you need.  
  
Gimpy: And I learned that girls are the enemy! (everyone looks at him) well, relearned that anyways.  
  
(the door slides open. Nitz waltzes in whistling without his coat and his hat on backwards. He looks at the guys with a big smile)  
  
Nitz: Fellas! Hows it goin?  
  
(Rocko, Cal and Gimpy look at each other, then all at once)  
  
All: Shut up Nitz.  
  
(Cue credits)  
  
* Sorry for this taking so long. It wasn't so much writers block as neglect than writers block. Best to keep rolling with a story once it is set into motion. I do apologize on this slightly under par Episode. This is caused by as i just mentioned, a general neglect to writing and sort of losing the characters, but at least I finished dammit. My next plan with this Undergrads series is to proceed onto Episode 4, but if I have enough demand for it, I will go back and rewrite this episode, otherwise I will assume that what the people want is quantity rather than quality and will just proceed on to Episode 4.  
  
If you wish to make any additional comments that you'd rather me respond to rather than just giving a review, as the Douglar says: "My door is always open." (ie. send me an e-mail and I will respond) 


End file.
